


A Day in the Life of Two Fangirls

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-07
Updated: 2004-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there be no Mary Sues here. *dom's just sign it voice* Just read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Two Fangirls

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

I may continue this... by Duskwraithe

sblominicluvr: hello, my fellow fangirl  
fishprincess5: mae govannen!  
sblominicluvr: wouldn't happenta have that fic finished, would you ~.^  
fishprincess5: maybe.....  
sblominicluvr: oh please  
sblominicluvr: am I going to have to bribe it out of you?  
fishprincess5: would i do a thing like that  
sblominicluvr: only when you're awake  
fishprincess5: tru  
sblominicluvr: I know you want me to come visit you again at Easter or something  
fishprincess5: o yuo will  
sblominicluvr: your beta wants your fic NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
fishprincess5: o yea, i have to let you read it fisrt cause youre the beta  
sblominicluvr: yep :-)  
fishprincess5: oh I know that face  
sblominicluvr: '...Eowyn?'  
fishprincess5: yeah, all pretedning to be innocent  
sblominicluvr: your beta, innocent or not, is becoming impatient  
sblominicluvr: we all know about the Wrath of Beta  
fishprincess5: meep  
fishprincess5: therei just sent it  
sblominicluvr: thank you.  
fishprincess5: your quite welcome  
sblominicluvr: if it's good I'll see you this Easter  
fishprincess5: if not then I shall suffer th Wrath of Beta?  
fishprincess5: and not see you for a whoping three months  
sblominicluvr: absolutely, you could never stay away for long  
sblominicluvr: oo... "he leaned too far into Billy's eyes and found himself lost in their pools of beauty and matching despair, not knowing whether to look away or to let go of everything he knew and jump into their clear peridot waters"  
fishprincess5: u liked that part?  
sblominicluvr: yeah, very flattering... sounds kinda like Galadriel with the description of the eyes  
fishprincess5: oh realy  
sblominicluvr: posting this now  
fishprincess5: *hums mission impossible*  
sblominicluvr: but you should know that this Dom character is in big trouble  
fishprincess5: is that so  
sblominicluvr: he kissed Billy without asking? Do you know the penalty for that where Billy comes from  
fishprincess5: he has to be spanked quite badly?  
sblominicluvr: right, though the author of this wonderful fic would do in a pinch  
fishprincess5: oooo save me  
sblominicluvr: who can it be??  
fishprincess5: what if theyre the same person  
sblominicluvr: then they get spanked twice  
fishprincess5: i'm in for it now  
fishprincess5: oop phones ringing, save dby the bell  
sblominicluvr: alrighty then, rain check  
fishprincess5: loveyou billy  
sblominicluvr: love you too  
sblominicluvr: say hi to Lighe for me  
fishprincess5: k, bye!

Finis


End file.
